


He must dwell beyond the stars

by LilyStxrk



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Can be interpreted as platonic or romantic - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, If We Could Only Listen to 5 Classical Pieces for the Rest of Our Lives, Nerdiness, Sacrilegious References to Clasical Music, Written by a non-musician, it's up to the reader, nerdy eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyStxrk/pseuds/LilyStxrk
Summary: “You don’t do it enough, you know?”“I don’t do what enough?”“Be a nerd.” Brett looked up after putting away the camera.“Do you want me to be a nerd?” Eddy smirked.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	He must dwell beyond the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know the people starring in this work, and I don't mean for it to reflect their personalities, relationship, or reality here. I'm just having fun.   
> If you are or know Brett and Eddy, I don't recommend for you to read this, but if you do, I do not make myself responsible for any consequences. Ok? Ok.  
> There was no beta, English is not my first language, and this is my first work after following TwoSet for maybe three months, and shipping them for 3 days.
> 
> The title is from Wikipedia's translation of the choir text of Beethonven's 9th Symphony.

Brett really liked when Eddy dived into a topic.

The ways his eyes lit up when he talked about something he was passionate about, and the explaining gestures he did with his hands. How his posture changed as he leaned forward, also sometimes turning to explain to Brett. How he looked at him as if explaining how Sibelius made him feel was the most important thing in the world, and how he put into words his feelings when listening to Debussy. The way his tone of voice remained serious and monotone but interested and intelligent at the same time. The way he talked about his tastes in music and color, and how he liked when music wasn’t so clear, and it left him confused but it was so beautiful he wasn’t mad at it. The way his eyes went glassy when he talked about how Beethoven cried when he couldn’t hear the audience cheering him after the premiere of his masterpiece.

Brett just added and confirmed everything Eddy was saying, as if saying _go on, we are all paying attention._

Brett noticed when Eddy finished talking. No, that’s not it. Brett noticed when Eddy realized he had been talking for fifteen minutes and felt guilty of talking too much.

He helped with the outro of the video and stood up and turned off the camera.

“Do you think our editor will be mad because she’ll have to listen to a 20-minute video of me nerding out?” Eddy teased. Brett read in between lines.

“Do think so, but it’s what’s she’s paid for,” Brett shrugged. “And, I know that all the twosetters would be happy if I released a 24-hour-long video of you just being a nerd.”

Eddy smiled. “Stop exaggerating.”

“I’m not exaggerating, dude. Well, I know that if I were them I would watch it.”

Eddy followed Brett around, knowing that, as it had been said to him multiple times, the latter was now strong enough to lift the stuff that needed to be packed up. Furthermore, when he tried to help, Brett just slapped his hand away.

“You don’t do it enough, you know?”

“I don’t do what enough?”

“Be a nerd.” Brett looked up after putting away the camera.

“Do you want me to be a nerd?” Eddy smirked.

_Yes, absolutely._ “Dude, I’m just saying.”

After that, Eddy began talking.

Eddy began talking with his sparkly eyes and his serious demeanor and his exaggerated hand gestures.

He began talking, and Brett really wished to absorb the information Eddy was spitting, but it was difficult with all the distractions.

Brett made what he could to not loose himself in the way Eddy explained and put his thoughts into sentences, and the way he smiled and blushed when he noticed Brett staring. He never mentioned it.


End file.
